guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GW-Carmine
I moved your page to the correct name, User:Carmine. Welcome to the wiki :) — Skuld 16:22, 3 October 2006 (CDT) Haha, way to go, me... Thanks! Carmine 16:25, 3 October 2006 (CDT) Acquisition Notes on when the boss spawns go in the boss article, not the skill article. --Fyren 06:12, 8 January 2007 (CST) Passage scrolls Do not drop in normal mode as far as I know.. — Skuld 13:14, 31 May 2007 (CDT) :The page for passage scrolls already says they do, and my party received one just a couple days ago.--Carmine 13:16, 31 May 2007 (CDT) ::To my knowledge, they do not drop in NM. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 14:00, 31 May 2007 (CDT) :::And now I have proof: Media:Carmine-NM-PassageScroll.jpg.--Carmine 13:29, 2 June 2007 (CDT) Spelling Error Correction Thank you for correcting my spelling errors. (: Cookieaddictedmonster 15:35, 25 June 2007 (CDT) :Wow, your a real stickler on grammer, huh?-- (Talk) ( ) 15:32, 21 September 2007 (CDT) ::Too Bad he can't be bothered to check if his grammar facts are correct. "It's" can be used as "it is" or (in my case) "it has". If you're going to criticize someone on their grammar at least do a proper job of it. Personally, I just think you need to get a life instead of checking grammar on User Pages of a Game Wiki.--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 19:05, 21 September 2007 (CDT) :::That basically represents the same thing. I almost exclusively cleanup articles, and my comments regarding grammar were to be helpful, not to criticize. I'm sorry that wasn't clear.--Carmine 21:20, 21 September 2007 (CDT) ::::If you're going to be helpful...link to the page where people make the mistake...don't assume they can read your mind. Your helpful comments were apparently about another page that I edited besides my userpage, but I have no idea which page that is so I had to assume you meant my user page. I still have no clue what page you are talking about.--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 23:37, 22 September 2007 (CDT) :::::After digging through your contributions I finally found the page I assume you were talking about: Slavers' Exile. You can see from the reactions you get to your "helpful advice" that people take it as criticism most of the time (from reading your contributions). Do us a favor and only comment on the talk pages of people who commit this terrible crime more than once. If they show repeated use of improper grammar then perhaps they need to be reminded, otherwise just correct it and move on. Thank You.--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 23:54, 22 September 2007 (CDT) I think you should both drop this issue. We do care about spelling here, as evidenced by GuildWiki:Misspellings, but seriously - who's benefitting here? Just your egos? No one needs to prove to anyone else that "It's" is correct or not in its usage, no pun intended. If it's such a big issue that you need to dig through user contribs, use sarcasm, look it up on official grammar sites, etc. then this is blown a bit out of proportion. It is just spelling and grammar after all, and content is more important than that. Carmine - I understand that you're trying to help the Wiki's articles, but remember that the Userpage is, well, the Userpage. It's theirs to do what they want with, and it's not really other users' place to point out spelling and grammar mistakes; it may seem helpful advice from you but it is not always taken that way. (ie. someone calling you "grammar police" or a "stickler" is an issue.) Like Thor said: if someone consistently repeats the same grammar or spelling mistake, a friendly reminder may be in order. Otherwise it's not really worth pointing out to them... Thor - I can understand that you might be pissed over someone criticizing how you write on your personal Userpage. But when it gets to the point that such things as "You need to get a life" and "Do us a favor..." are said, that should be a signal that it's developing into a needless and pointless argument. There was no irreparable damage done and Carmine has apologized to you already. In my opinion, that is good enough; I'm not sure what else you hope to achieve. (T/ ) 00:19, 23 September 2007 (CDT) lol "LF FOW FROGMASTER GROPE" The Paintballer (T/ ) 04:13, 13 October 2007 (UTC) I think I have actually seen someone shouting "WTB CAP SIGS" a long time ago. Kudoz2u 17:12, 19 November 2007 (UTC) wtf You vandalised a page? What's going on?-- (Talk) ( ) 21:06, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :Looks like someone removed the evidence that I even vandalized. It wasn't really a vandalism, just the first 100% inane comment on the game updates talk page. Hey, it was Sunday morning, I was bored and procrastinating... >.> --Carmine 22:52, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::And the Pokeball Asuran Scan article? :P --- -- (s)talkpage 22:53, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :::It deserved that!!1--Carmine 00:58, 3 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I agree. And where was my page vandalised?-- (Talk) ( ) 00:59, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :::::I left you a hint on your talk page ; ) --Carmine 01:01, 3 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::srsly, just tell me cuz i dont see it anywhere.-- (Talk) ( ) 01:05, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::You're so close to finding it!--Carmine 01:12, 3 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Doubt that. Just tell me.-- (Talk) ( ) 01:12, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Shadowcrest was spot on: ''"I think its that as soon as he logs in, he'll get this message, and then be afraid and immediately check his userpage. Although you and I have obviously ruined this =) --Shadowcrest 23:34, 2 December 2007 (UTC)" '' --Carmine 01:19, 3 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::I checked the history of my userpage. No changes. God, just tell me, you're not entertaining me.-- (Talk) ( ) 01:24, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Right. I didn't actually do anything other than comment on your talk page. : ) --Carmine 01:44, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Evil cow That page is to be kept deleted, as it serves as the red link to show new users what uncreated pages look like. Please refrain from making it blue. -Auron 03:40, 3 December 2007 (UTC)